


We Share the Same Stars

by Preqame



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Awkward Tension, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drabble, Family Issues, Gen, Happy Ending, Hugs, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preqame/pseuds/Preqame
Summary: Miyasaka overhears Kazemaru fighting with his family and tries later comforting his friend.
Relationships: Kazemaru Ichirouta/Miyasaka Ryou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	We Share the Same Stars

**Author's Note:**

> needed to get this out of my system. Again, sorry if my writing is bad or out of place. I have a lot of ideas and they're hard to put into words, so i try my best. thank you for reading . the prompt was given to my by my dear friend @LenLoveLetter on twitter
> 
> warning for some yelling and family issues at the beginning. its not graphic or specific but it's still an awkward feeling

It was about to hit dawn and Miyasaka was on his daily run, of course still being on the track team, he worked hard everyday and maintained a running routine. His path would consist of running around Raimon’s school before visiting the nearby neighborhoods. Kazemaru and him would run that track together after school, their houses being the same direction, so it was convenient. Miyasaka continued the same path even after Kazemaru left, mostly out of respect and habit. The roads ahead were clear and Miyasaka used the opportunity to stare at the sky while jogging at a safe pace which soon slowed down. He took in the beauty of the sky and the crisp air, he wasn’t breathing too heavily, but felt like taking in the moment. The deep reds and pinks mixing with the dying blue, the clouds losing its light and becoming darker than the sky. Miyasaka would love stopping mid run with Kazemaru to look at those same skies, back then when they first joined the track team and would need to catch their breaths. Just the two of them under an overwhelming sky.

Ah, he felt like closing his eyes…but instead took out his flip phone and took a picture of the sky, the device not able to fully capture its beauty but it did its job. He didn’t realize it before seeing the familiar house on his phone’s camera, Miyasaka had stopped right by Kazemaru’s street. What a coincidence. Miyasaka tried to remember if he was home or not, digging into his memory of Raimon’s Soccer team’s schedule and how they were taking a field trip somewhere. He doubted Kazemaru was home but he walked slowly to admire the neighborhood anyway. His hopes went up when he saw their house lights on, but jumped to the conclusion it was Kazemaru’s family instead of him. It didn’t hurt to say hello, Miyasaka smiled and skipped towards the entrance. Remembering all the times Kazemaru and him would draw on the concrete with chalk. 

Right before Miyasaka’s hand hit the door to knock, he heard chattering inside and stopped in his tracks. Loud chattering, it was muffled by the walls but Miyasaka heard people yelling. His heart sank immediately. A bad time to be here. He retracted his hand and awkwardly stood in front of the door and continued to hear the family behind walls. He doesn’t remember Kazemaru’s parents to be the kind to yell, but he couldn’t assume that no matter how many times he’s hung out with them. Miyasaka couldn’t make anything out, not any clear words for sure. Only the exchanges of bickering and what seemed to be between a desperate voice and an aggravated one. Miyasaka’s shoulders tensed when he realized one of their tones was just like Kazemaru, but it wasn’t the desperate one. 

Kazemaru was yelling. Miyasaka didn’t know why, and in the moment he couldn’t feel that relieving feeling of knowing he was there. Miyasaka felt like he shouldn’t have come and drooped in place, holding himself for a little bit of comfort. 

‘It’s best I just leave,’ Miyasaka told himself, he was already intruding into such a personal matter and he wasn’t the type to eavesdrop. He walked away from the front door when he finally made out some words. He didn’t want to acknowledge them. 

The hairs on Miyasaka’s neck rose when he heard the front door being opened, his back facing the house. 

“I’M GOING!” he’s never heard Kazemaru talk so loudly, or so angrily. The door slammed after those words left his friend’s mouth and Miyasaka awkwardly stood there. It took a bit before Kazemaru noticed the boy in front of him. 

“...What are you doing here?” Kazemaru almost spat, but tried to regain composure in front of him. Miyasaka gulped and awkwardly turned around to finally face him. He met Kazemaru’s eyes and noticed him outside of his school clothes, instead wearing a windbreaker with a bag around his arms. There wasn’t as much sunlight anymore so he couldn’t make out Kazemaru’s features, they were only glowing a soft hue from the clouds. “Did you hear any of that?” 

“No, I was just passing by on my running route.” Miyasaka said and side eyed. Kazemaru raised a brow. Miyasaka’s eyes adjusted to the growing darkness and noticed how Kazemaru was flushed, probably due to anger, and his hair was down. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” Kazemaru glanced behind his house and back to Miyasaka. “I’m sorry you had to see that.” he walked forward and past Miyasaka in what seemed a hurry. 

“Wait, where are you going at such a time?!” Miyasaka chased after him and felt bad for involving himself, but he was already too far in to just drop it. He doesn’t know the next time he’ll see Kazemaru, and even if it’s a bad time, he wants to be there for him. 

There can’t always be good times. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be with Raimon right now?” Miyasaka said before regretting it. Kazemaru only seemed to walk faster and Miyasaka swore he could see Kazemaru gritting his teeth. “Sorry! Sorry..” Miyasaka could catch up to him, he still had a lot of energy and Kazemaru couldn’t run too fast with that big bag he’s dragging. It was a duffle bag and it seemed rushed with sleeves still hanging out of it. “Kazemaru, hey! What’s up, I can walk with you. It’s getting dark, it wouldn’t be safe alone.”

“Do you think I can’t handle being alone?!” Kazemaru snapped and Miyasaka shut his mouth. Kazemaru glared at him but relaxed again, his friend sighed and gripped the side of his head. “...Sorry. Sorry, I’m still a bit shaken…Sure, walk with me.” Miyasaka took the cue and ran up to Kazemaru’s side, but he seemed to be focused on the road ahead. 

“Ah, careful your stuff is about to fall out!” Miyasaka cupped Kazemaru’s duffle bag and stopped him in his tracks before stuffing in the loose clothing and zipping it up. Kazemaru stood there dumbfounded. 

“There.” They continued to walk. “I’m sorry if I came at a bad time. I wanted to see you again.” Miyasaka said. Kazemaru sighs, Miyasaka was always good at saying his feelings, it made Kazemaru envious. “I didn’t actually think you were home.”

“It was safe to assume that.” Kazemaru mumbled, still not giving him eye contact. The remaining light in the sky seemed to shine off of him and mixed with Kazemaru’s hues. “Yes I’m supposed to be with Raimon right now, but I took a train back home.” Miyasaka listened. 

“I was holed up in my room for a week like an idiot. I was crying over something so stupid, something that could have easily been solved. So I left.” 

“Okay..” Was all Miyasaka could say, a bit confused at how vague Kazemaru was being but still being grateful that his friend was opening up about the situation. “Where are you going?”

“The park, we’re here.” 

“Oh.” Miyasaka recognized the neighborhood park, and the playgrounds the two would always play on. The atmosphere felt so different at night, when he usually spent his days here in midday. Kazemaru paced into the park opening and dropped his bag near the fields. He started stretching before pulling out a soccer ball. Miyasaka assumed he’d be practicing, he didn’t know why at this time, why he was so angry. But Miyasaka watched. Kazemaru didn’t tell him to leave, so Miyasaka decided to stay until then. 

Kazemaru was stretching diligently with a determined face, expressions Miyasaka would never expect to see Kazemaru with; and how distorted those expressions seemed under the dark sky. Even during their track days, Kazemaru was always lenient and laid back, he was a hard worker but never so dense. Miyasaka felt happy he was allowed to be here, but mentioning it felt taboo. So, Miyasaka continued watching Kazemaru and his warmups. How flexible he was when he effortlessly touched the ground with straight posture, then standing back up and rolling the soccer ball to his feet. 

It was mesmerizing, in the least. 

With a swift kick, Kazemaru shot the ball towards a wall. And he didn’t hold back, no, it was loud. Miyasaka could swear he cracked the concrete wall with that kick and each time the ball rolled back he would continue. Again and Again, until the crack was visible even in the dark light. 

“Hey that’s private property Kazemaru, you shouldn’t be breaking that.” Miyasaka said but it was covered by the loud booms of the ball against the wall. He pouts. “Kazemaru..” he still seemed pent up. “I may not know a lot about soccer but aren’t you a defender? Do you really pass shoots that strongly?” Kazemaru kicked one last time and the wall finally broke a chunk off as a final hurrah. Miyasaka gulpd. 

“I’m not in any position at the moment.” Kazemaru said and kicked the ball into the air before catching it. 

“Oh.” Miyasaka’s thoughts danced. “You’re not in the soccer club anymore?” 

“No.” 

“Why not?”

“I quit.” 

“...” Miyasaka tried to wrap his head around the situation but just couldn’t grasp it. “Were you.. Not having fun anymore?” 

/BOOM/

Kazemaru kicked the ball at the wall again.

/CRACK/

And again. 

“Kazemaru, stop that, it’s getting late. The neighbors are trying to sleep.” he hoped that was enough, to be honest Miyasaka was a bit scared. Kazemaru was breathing heavily and focused on the wall in front of him.

“It’s not fun, it wasn’t fun at all!” Kazemaru yelled and kicked again. “It’s not fun anymore!” he grabbed his head and fell to the floor, the soccer ball rolling up next to him. “I was never strong, I was just going to be replaced like the rest of the team. That’s what happens when you’re incompetent! You’re replaced! I was next!” Miyasaka slowly nudged towards Kazemaru and could see him shaking. 

“So you quit? To avoid being replaced?” Miyasaka said and Kazemaru continued to shake in silence. “Kazemaru…” 

“What? Do you feel pity for me? Do you feel sorry?” Kazemaru said with a single breath.

“No, I-” Miyasaka was cut off by Kazemaru turning around staring at Miyasaka with tears running down his face. His teeth gritting and his hands full of his hair. 

“I just wanted to have fun.” Kazemaru said with a pitiful smile on his face. Miyasaka’s heart dropped. He couldn’t bear to see Kazemaru in such a state, and how helpless he felt. The only thing he could do was pull Kazemaru into a hug. Miyasaka didn’t care if he’d get hurt or rejected, he just hugged Kazemaru tightly. Kazemaru was still shaking and trying not to sob out loud before collapsing into Miyasaka’s arms. 

“That isn’t fair, Millie.” Kazemaru whimpered. His arms clawing at Miyasaka’s back and trying to push him off. “Let go of me...” his energy was faltering. 

“No, I won’t. Not until you promise me something.” Miyasaka squeezed him harder at the mention of his nickname. Kazemaru continued to shake, Miyasaka assumed he was listening. “Promise me you’ll tell me what’s going on, and it doesn’t have to be right away. Just don’t shut me out…I want to be there for you. On your own time, please.”

“...On my own time?” Kazemaru whispered.

“I know it’s scary right now, and I know it’s hard. Whenever you’re ready to tell me, I’m sorry if I rushed you or seemed to be pushy. I’m just so worried Kazemaru.”

“I don’t want you to worry about me.” Kazemaru said painfully, his hands clawed at Miyasaka’s back.

“You’re not a bother. You’re worth worrying about.”

Kazemaru finally stayed silent until they could only hear each other breathing in the night, and Kazemaru’s slight hiccups. Miyasaka didn’t feel cold with Kazemaru in his arms despite the coldness of the night. Kazemaru nodded into the crook of Miyasaka’s chest. His promise. Miyasaka was holding all of his composure, including his own. He didn’t know how long they were going to stay in this position, but longer than expected when he noticed Kazemaru’s breaths slowing down into a soft hum. 

“...Hey wait you didn’t fall asleep did you? Miyasaka said softly in case. He shook Kazemaru in his arms lightly. “Kaze? Hey?” he didn’t budge. 

“I like you a lot Millie.” Kazemaru finally said in a giddy tone. Miyasaka was relieved to hear him respond, especially since he didn’t seem sad anymore. Miyasaka’s face flushed when he finally processed the words that came out of Kazemaru’s mouth.

“I-I like you too!” Miyasaka responded. “Are you feeling better” 

“A lot better. Thank you.” He cleared his throat and pushed Miyasaka from his arms before brushing his hair down. They seemed to be sticking out in a lot of places. Miyasaka pulled his hand and brushed a hair strand away from Kazemaru’s face to help him out a bit. 

“I’ll tell you about it sometime, I promise. I didn’t realize how long it’s been since I’ve seen you.” Kazemaru said and stood up with a loud breath, cleaning up his things and staring at the wall he’s crumbled. “I left Raimon because I wanted to get stronger.” 

Miyasaka chuckled. 

“What?” Kazemaru pouted. 

“That seems just like you.” Miyasaka smiled. 

Kazemaru scoffed. “You seem to know me better than anyone apparently, more than me.” 

“Who knows!” Miyasaka giggled. He calmly watched Kazemaru pack up his things and drag the duffle bag back on his shoulder.

“I need to go for real this time. You should head home, I’ll try to text you.” Kazemaru said. “Sorry about before.”

“Water under the bridge.” Miyasaka said. “Stay safe.” and that was that. Miyasaka watched as Kazemaru hurriedly walked down the street, a street both Miyasaka and Kazemaru never ran on. Miyasaka wondered to himself and sat on the cool grass and stared at the mess Kazemaru made. 

Despite everything, despite his anger, Kazemaru didn’t break the wall entirely. Miyasaka stared at the worn down graffiti, standing up and running his fingers on the faded paint. The drew on a lot of places they weren't supposed to. 

**Author's Note:**

> this has less dark emperor kazemaru than i expected but this is like... the early stages of him appearing I feel like. denial stage and not aware that he's changing.


End file.
